


The Conflict

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Conflict, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork of Jim and Blair having a conflict.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Conflict





	The Conflict

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/conflict_zpsmd0wa7vt.png.html)


End file.
